My Soul to Take
by sydsyd1134
Summary: AU 12 year old Allen had just murdered his father. He is left alone in the snow, bleeding from his new curse scar. Yet unknown to him he is the perfect prey for a certain demon man in black. Will his soul be taken for him? One-shot


I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. This is a yaoi AU story. As usual, this is Seballen one-shot drabble. This is also another take on my first Seballen story, Light and Darkness. A bit earlier…this is what would happen is_** someone **_got to Allen before Cross. This is based off the summoning of Sebastian via manga. Light and Darkness was via anime.

_**My Soul to Take**_

_**I sit alone in my plane. How boring. How dull. How many years has it been since I've had a delectable soul? 10 years, 15, maybe 17 years at the most since that time I licked my lips, remembering the taste of the perfect soul of Ciel Phantomhive. A soul that we demons necessarily sought out to eat one that lives in darkness yet remains pure. It's been quite difficult finding a soul that equal's my former young master. **_

_**I remember the trouble and annoyances I went through to make sure that soul was tendered and ripe enough to feed. Dealing with human imbeciles, disgusting Shinigami, and meddlesome demons and fallen angels. I have met some interesting people, the surprisingly talented Indian servant Agni with 'God's hand' and the strange yet quite fascinating Lau and Joker. I remember starving myself of young master's soul, the pain I endure seeing appetizing souls dangling in front of me like a piece of meat and I was a starved animal. **_

_**But what am I saying? The past is past. I am hungry though. Hmm? What's this I sense? I soul…calling to me. Yes…I soul that's been living in darkness his whole short life. And soon will go deeper within that darkness. Yet his soul will remain pure. Perfect. I stood up from my throne. It was time for me to go.**_

* * *

Young Allen Walker gasped and wheezed. His lungs felt like they were on fire. The snow lightly kissing his newly graying hair, unnatural for a boy no older than 12. His left side on his face ached, a fresh and deep cut running though it harshly. He could barely see anything out of his left eye. His left arm…had transformed into a giant white claw thing and was moving on it own. It was trying to get to Mana.

Mana. His beloved late foster father who he wished back to life thanks to the creepy grinning fat man. The fat man offered him his Mana's life back if he called his name. The soul would enter the metallic skeleton and Mana would live on through there. And be his father once more. But it was a lie. Mana attacked him, cursing him. Allen cried for his arm to stop and spare Mana.

His arm did not heed his command. He slashed at Mana. Mana said in that voice, "Allen….I love you." The sound of metal exploding. Allen cried. Mana had died by his hands. The fat man had disappeared. Allen Walker wanted to die.

In a pool of blood made from the cut on his face. Allen felt the air grow colder, even when it was the dead of winter. He felt the air grow much chillier, the air lighting. Allen had been lying there, wallowing in his self-pity for god-knows-how-long. He looked around and saw black feathers, those of a raven or crow rain from the sky along with the pure white flakes.

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clackity Clack. **_

Allen saw a shadow looming over him. The newly cursed child looked up, with big pathetic grey eyes. Those eyes widened. A tall…man…dressed all in black. He was strangely wearing high-heeled boots, something a lady would wear. He had longish raven hair, as black as his outfit. His face was perfect and very pale, his thin glossy lips pulled into a smile showing sharp face. He leaned down slightly and offered his hand to the bleeding child. Allen saw he had long black fingernails, and a strange pentagram glowing a peculiar purple on the backs of his hands. His slit-like red eyes glowed ominously.

_**"Do you need help little boy?"**_ he asked in a silky deep voice.

Allen stared at him. He was speechless. The strange man chuckled. He repeated the question. Allen snapped out of his spacey daze and nodded a bit. He couldn't feel his left arm, which had recessed back to its normal red misshapen state. He couldn't feel his nerves moving, so it was paralyzed. In a hard effort Allen fidgeted, using his right hand to take the man in black's hand.

The man smiled that strange creepy smile again when Allen's hand took his. The twelve year old child tilted his hand slowly. He meekly asked, "Um…thank you sir. But…who are you? W-Why are you here?"

_**"I came here to fulfill you deepest wish little one," **_Allen blinked. His wish? The last time he made a wish, he killed his own father and was 'cursed' by him.

Allen felt tears welling up in his eyes. Mana. "No. No more wishes. No more promises. I've had enough. Mana!" he began to sob. He ran close to the man, and sobbed into his back leather clad torso.

The 'man's ruby eyes widen. But softened, he put an elegant hand on the boy's head and wrapped his arms around him. His long black fingernails stroked the child's graying hair. He said softly. _**"Alright then. How about you come with me? I'll protect you from your fears. From wish-makers and promise-breakers. From monsters and lies. Just stay by my side, and let me have your soul." **_His grinned, his eyes glowing bright red.

Allen's eyes widen and he tore though the man's grasp. He stared up at the man. Stormy grey met ruby red. Allen thought for a moment, locking eyes with the other. He tore his gaze and closed his eyes slowly. He opened after a moment. He looked up to the man, his lips parting for his answer.

* * *

General Cross Marian cursed himself for being such a good-looking devil. That cute little waitress was too much of a tease and took too much of his time. And rubbed his temple slightly from the massive hangover he had. He had promised the late Mana Walker that he would watch over his adopted son Allen. He came over to a hill, hoping he wasn't too late and the Millennium Earl already gotten to the boy. Cross peered over the hill, he saw the silhouettes of a child and a tall man.

Cross guessed the child was Allen Walker. But who was this other figure? Not the Earl, obviously. He was tall, lean looking. It looked to be was wearing…high-heeled boots? Ew, what man in his right mind would wear lady boots? At least to Cross Marian that is.

He saw the shadowy figure on Allen Walker walk slowly to the lean man and embraced him. The man returned his embrace. He saw the man lean down and…their faces were awfully close. Cross leaned down closer. His visible eye widened. No way. That pedophile! He was obviously kissing a defenseless and probably very gullible young child! Probably using the candy trick or 'come with me it's safe idea'. After a traumatizing Akuma attack, that would be the best option.

Cross had half a mind to shoot at the man with his Innocence gun. That is before the wind picked up. A gust of wind blew against Cross's face letting his long red hair fly all over the place. When Cross brushed out his hair, he saw the two silhouettes had disappeared. In their place were black feather and footprints. Cross cursed loudly. No one had ever seen, or heard from the boy known as Allen Walker ever again.

* * *

Twelve year old Allen opened his eyes slowly. The sky, it was a depressing gray. He sniffed the air. Nothing. But he smelled water. He looked up. He saw the man in black ferrying a long black Venice-styled boat. Allen sighed; the river must be as smooth and still as a mirror is the boat did not rock. He was lying down comfortably in the boat.

The child felt the boat come to a stop. The man in black bent down and picked him up bridal-style. He walked off the boat and onto land. Allen saw a dying gloomy forest and the ruins of a castle. Allen looked up to him. "I never did get your name." He piped up.

The man, no demon, Allen had concluded a long while ago, looked down at him and smiled in that strange way. _**"Time has given me many names. But you may call me what my former master did. You may refer to me as…Sebastian."**_

"Sebastian," The boy parroted. He tested out again and giggled. "I like it."

Sebastian smirked. They entered the ruins and Sebastian laid him down on a stone bench. The demon kneeled and brushed a wispy white lock out of Allen's face. Kissing his brow overlapping a fresh pentacle scar was a familiar pentagram that was only found on Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian lightly kissed Allen's brow. _**"Are you ready Allen Walker? To spend eternity with a demon? By sacrificing your human soul for a demon's?**_

Allen nodded. Not quite sure what he got himself into, but right now anything was better than facing the truth. He was a murderer. He murdered his own father, the one person who'd ever love him. Well, until Sebastian came along promising love for him. It seemed all of Mana's words melted when Sebastian was near.

Sebastian light ran his hand over the pentagram over scarred pentacle. Both pentagram glowing. Allen closed his eyes and relaxed his body completely. He felt Sebastian's lips deeply touching his own. Then, it all faded to black.

* * *

_**"Awaken…my love." I said as I looked down at the boy. It was strange. Usually he would've wanted revenge against the man who forced him to kill his beloved 'father'. Yet, being traumatized and guilty, led him to convincing me to make him into a demon. Once he's of age, he'll stop aging and stay by my side.**_

_**Allen Walker, no older than 12 years old reopened his eyes slowly. What was once stormy gray were a dark crimson. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I licked my lips. I had devoured his soul, replacing it with a piece of my own large demon soul. He and I were connected. We were one. He was mine. He kneeled down and lifted the boy into my arms. **_

_**Allen Walker giggled at me. I gave a chuckle. I leaned in and kissed him deeply. I guess eternity won't be so lonely anymore. **_

* * *

**Author's Note: What you guys think? Kind of darker? Bit more detailed. If anyone asks the bold italics is Sebastian's POV. A bit sexier. With a pinch of Seballen shota in there. I had this in mind ever since I read the first volume of D. Grayman Manga. I mean…I big fat WHAT IF situation. Sebastian was in his true form the whole time. I imagine him like high-heeled boots and clad in black leather. Here's a good picture on how I think he looks like.**

**http: / hazelinaamberfire. deviantart. Com /art / Sebastian- True- Form-168280243? q=sort%3 Atime+favby%3 Aazumigaide n&qo=0**

**ALSO!**

**ALLEN THE NEW BOCCHAN!**

**http:/ deviantart. com /art/ Allen-Walker-x-Dorian-Gray-170798850? q=boost%3 Apopular+sebastian+and+allen&qo= 1**


End file.
